Thank You For Being Born
by Yuki Anna
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah saudara, tapi hubungan mereka tak selayaknya seorang saudara. Hingga satu fakta terungkap. "Terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia ini." / "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku." / [ONESHOOT] KaiSoo / Brothership / Kai's bday FF.


**Title : **태어나줘서 고마워 (Thank You For Being Born)

**Characters** : Jongin & Kyungsoo

**Author : **Yuki

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **Angst, slight!fluff, brothership

**Disclaimer : **The characters belong to themselves. I own nothing but the plot. Any resemblance to other stories, places and events are coincidental and unintentional. The title is inspired by VIXX's song with the same title. The images that I used in the poster are not mine, but the poster belongs to me. Any form of plagiarism of this story is not allowed.

**A/N :** I used Korean age here. So, it's 22 y/o.

Happy reading~

* * *

><p><strong>태어나줘서 고마워<strong>

**(Thank You For Being Born)**

.

.

Namaku Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat tiga di Seoul National University. Bagi orang lain mungkin ini membanggakan, tapi tidak bagiku. Ini bukan impianku. Aku tahu, menjadi seorang dokter dan membantu orang lain itu pekerjaan yang mulia. Tapi hatiku berkata lain. Hatiku benar-benar tak nyaman berada disana. Lalu apa impianku? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki impian. Itu yang membuat ayahku memutuskan aku kuliah dimana. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Terdampar di fakultas kedokteran. Untunglah IQ-ku cukup untuk mengikuti segalanya disini. Jika tidak mungkin aku akan bunuh diri.

Aku punya seorang saudara, adik laki-laki lebih tepatnya. Namanya Jongin. Usia kami hanya terpaut satu tahun. Dia memanggilku _hyung_. Meskipun aku lebih suka dia memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_'. Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, kan?

Kadang aku iri dengan Jongin, atau yang biasa kupanggil kkamjong karena warna kulitnya itu, dia punya impian. Ia bahkan sedang mewujudkan impiannya itu. Ia sangat menyukai menari lebih dari apapun. Tariannya benar-benar keren. Dia pernah menunjukkan tariannya padaku saat kami masih di sekolah menengah, dan aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak terkagum-kagum dengan tariannya. Aku tidak menyangka Jongin adik kecilku bisa menari seperti itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Ketika ayah mengetahui tentang Jongin yang pandai menari ia seolah tak peduli padanya. Ayahku memang selalu mengacuhkan Jongin dari dulu. Meskipun beliau sering mengabaikan kami, tapi beliau jarang sekali mengacuhkanku meskipun responnya juga tak begitu baik.

Ayah selalu menganggap seolah-olah eksistensi Jongin itu tak ada. Tak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Tak pernah menatap wajahnya, apalagi memanggil namanya.

Saat kami kecil, ayah lebih sering membelikanku robot daripada mobil-mobilan untuk Jongin. Saat itu tentu aku tak mengerti kenapa ayah bersikap seperti itu. Aku terlampau senang mendapatkan robot baru dan mengabaikan Jongin. Hal itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, berulang kali malahan. Dan jika hal itu sudah terjadi, Jongin akan merengek ke nenek untuk dibelikan mobil-mobilan.

Hal lain yang membuatku merasa kasian pada Jongin adalah saat ulang tahunnya. Ayah tak pernah mengucapkan kata selamat ulangtahun untuknya. Bahkan ayah selalu pergi entah kemana setiap ulang tahunnya. Berbeda dengan ulang tahunku, meskipun ayah tak pernah merayakannya denganku, ia selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Bahkan kadang memberiku hadiah. Sangat kontras bukan?

Jika aku jadi Jongin, aku mungkin sudah iri setengah mati. Tapi Jongin tidak. Ia tak pernah iri padaku, setidaknya itu yang kulihat. Karena Jongin bukan orang yang ekspresif jadi aku tak benar-benar tahu perasaannya.

Kami tidak dekat saat kami kecil dulu. Aku lebih dekat dengan ayah, meskipun aku tak bisa mengatakan itu dekat karena ia jarang di rumah. Sedangkan Jongin lebih dekat dengan nenek. Dulu aku merasa menang karena mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayah. Itu yang membuat kami tidak dekat meskipun kami ini saudara.

Kami melewati tahun demi tahun seperti itu. Tapi hal lain terjadi saat ulangtahun Jongin yang keenam belas. Aku dan Jongin tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama nenek di ruang tengah. Saat itu Jongin tengah membuka hadiah dariku ketika terdengar suara dobrakan pintu. Sesaat setelahnya muncul sesosok pria setengah baya yang mana merupakan ayah tengah berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kami. Kurasa ia mabuk. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol di sekitarnya. Ia menggumamkan beberapa penggal kata yang tak terdengar jelas. Kami bertiga masih mematung di tempat. Terlalu syok. Ini pertama kalinya kami melihat ayah seperti itu.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang yang sedang mabuk? Ya. Mengungkapkan segala isi hati yang membuatnya sesak.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Dan segalanya berubah.

"Ya! Kau! Pembunuh!" Ucap ayah dengan suara bergetar sambil menunjuk Jongin.

Jongin membeku. Begitu juga denganku. Aku tahu orang mabuk akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya, tapi aku tak menyangka ayah akan sekejam itu sampai mengatai Jongin pembunuh. Kurasa ia terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Tapi ucapan ayah selanjutnya membuatku dan Jongin lebih terkejut.

"Kau... kau sudah membunuh... Han Sejin."

DEG...

Itu nama ibu.

Apa maksud ayah?

Kulihat Jongin di sampingku masih membeku tak bersuara. Nenek juga sama, sepertinya masih syok.

"Aku... benar-benar... tak mengha-rapkanmu." Ucap ayah terbata-bata sebelum jatuh tertidur di lantai.

Aku dan nenek segera mengampirinya dan menidurkannya di sofa di sebelahku. Sedangkan Jongin tetap tak bergerak di tempatnya. Hanya saja kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya itu bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memandangnya. Terlalu canggung untukku jika aku memberinya pelukan untuk menenangkannya.

Hingga akhirnya nenek menceritakan segalanya ketika keadaan sedikit lebih tenang. Nenek bilang ini terjadi saat Jongin lahir. Tahun 1994 tanggal 14 Januari, ibu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan. Saat itu ayah sedang ada urusan bisnis di Busan. Begitu nenek mengabarinya, ayah langsung memacu kendaraannya ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang kandungan ibu dalam masa kritis. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan kandungan ibu hanyalah melalui persalinan meskipun waktu itu usia kandungan ibu belum genap sembilan bulan. Tanpa kehadiran ayah disana, nenek jelas terlihat bimbang untuk memutuskan. Tapi ibu terus mendesak untuk melakukan persalinan itu meskipun mengancam nyawanya seperti yang dikatakan dokter. Akhirnya nenek menyetujui operasi persalinan ibu sebagai walinya. Beberapa jam kemudian ayah sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan memarahi nenek atas keputusannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, semua sudah terjadi. Jongin lahir beberapa saat setelah ayah tiba di rumah sakit. Dan seketika semuanya berubah saat dokter menyatakan ibu meninggal beberapa jam setelah persalinan. Ayah benar-benar kacau saat itu. Ia tak mau menemui Jongin, tak mau menggendongnya. Sejak saat itu, kebencian ayah pada Jongin mulai tertanam. Tak banyak yang bisa kuingat waktu itu, menginggat aku hanya balita satu tahun yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi nenek bilang sejak saat itu ayah sering uring-uringan. Dan emosinya akan meledak setiap kali ia melihat Jongin. Ia menyalahkan Jongin atas kematian ibu. Ia membencinya. Sangat. Hingga ia tak pernah menganggap eksistensi Jongin.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mendapati lelehan bening di kedua pipinya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Bahkan saat kecil dimana Jongin merengek, ia tak pernah sampai menangis.

Aku tak tahu mendapat dorongan dari mana, tapi tubuhku berakhir dengan memeluk erat Jongin. Dan disambutnya dengan memelukku balik. Tanpa sadar aku ikut menangis bersamanya. Pakaian kami basah oleh tangisan.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega, Jongin." Hanya itu yang kulontarkan di sela-sela tangisku.

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian itu, Jongin menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia lebih sering mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia tak akan keluar jika tidak kupanggil untuk makan atau untuk sekolah. Ia jadi jarang keluar rumah untuk latihan menari. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jongin yang pendiam membuatku takut. Apa dia baik-baik saja?<p>

"Jongin, sarapannya sudah siap." Kuketuk pintu kamar Jongin pelan. Aku berpikir Jongin masih tidur, jadi aku mencoba mengetuk lagi, tapi Jongin kemudian muncul dari balik pintu dengan seragamnya yang sudah ia pakai dengan rapi. Ia berjalan melewatiku dan menuju ruang makan.

Aku mengikutinya dan mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengannya di meja makan. Ia melahap makannya tak bersemangat. Padahal aku sudah memasakkannya ayam, makanan kesukaannya, berharap dia akan ceria kembali. Tapi dugaanku ternyata salah.

"Jongin," panggilku lirih.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarapannya. Menatapku dengan mata elangnya. Bisa kulihat kantung matanya tercetak jelas di bawah matanya. Hanya sahutan 'hmmm'-lah yang terdengar darinya.

"Kau kurang tidur?" Aku tak tahu kenapa memanggilnya tadi, dan aku tak mempersiapkan pertanyaan apapun untuknya. Hanya ini yang terlintas di pikiranku saat melihat keadaannya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu.

"Tidak, _hyung_."

"Ckckck, jangan bohong. Lihat kantung matamu itu. Sudah seperti panda saja. Kau hampir tak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup. Sampai kapan mau se−?"

"Apa kau juga membenciku, _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Huhh?"

Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apa kau juga membenciku, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau tanyakan, Jongin. Cepat habiskan makananmu atau kita akan terlambat sekolah." Jelasku lalu bangkit menuju dapur dan meletakkan piring sisa sarapanku yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Jongin tidak membantah. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dalam lima menit dan kami berdua berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi. Pertanyaannya sudah cukup jelas bukan? Membencinya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin setega itu pada adikku sendiri. Alasan apa yang membuatku harus membencinya? Karena ia membunuh ibu? Kata siapa? Ibu yang menginginkannya terlahir ke dunia. Semua adalah takdir.

* * *

><p>Sebulan setelahnya, Jongin berubah drastis. Dia mulai banyak bicara –hanya padaku tentunya. Kami yang hanya biasa bertukar sapa di pagi hari kini mulai berubah. Jongin mulai menceritakan semua hal padaku. Tentang kegiatan di kelasnya, tentang gadis yang disukainya –yang jika aku tak salah ingat namanya Jaein, tentang latihan menarinya, tentang dia membolos pelajaran –aku mengomelinya karena ini, dan masih banyak cerita-cerita lain yang Jongin ceritakan yang membuatku masih tak percaya. Dia juga mulai menunjukkan <em>aegyo<em>-nya. Pernah sekali dia merengek padaku untuk dimasakkan ayam goreng kesukaannya karena ia mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujian menari. Jongin, secinta itukah kau dengan ayam goreng?

"_Hyung_, menurutmu Jaein menyukaiku tidak?" Jongin tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu di tengah-tengah aktivitas belajar kami.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak bermaksud ketus atau apapun, aku hanya sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan 50 soal matematika yang harus kukumpulkan besok jam pertama.

Jongin cemberut mendengar balasanku. "Menurutmu Jaein sudah punya pacar belum, _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku menjawab singkat, "tidak tahu," dan diikuti dengan cemberutan Jongin lagi.

"Kalo begitu, menurut _hyung_ jika aku memintanya jadi pacarku dia akan menerimanya tidak?"

Aku mendengus sebal. "Demi Tuhan, Jongin! Aku bukan Jaein, jadi aku tidak tahu. Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan tentang Jaein? Aku sedang mengerjakan PRku." Bentakku dalam satu tarikan napas.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "Maaf _hyung_, aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin tahu karena kau sekelas dengan Jaein."

Aku menghela napas berat. "Maafkan aku juga, Jongin. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa Jaein menyukaimu atau tidak, kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung saja padanya?"

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakku, _hyung_?"

"Itu artinya dia bukan jodohmu, dan dia bodoh sudah menolakmu. Sudah, lanjutkan belajarmu."

Menurut, Jongin melanjutkan belajar sejarah perang dunia di buku tebalnya itu. Ia kembali fokus dengan tanggal dan tahun-tahun penting dalam sejarah dunia.

Seminggu kemudian kulihat mata Jongin berbinar-binar saat ia berjalan ke meja makan untuk sarapan. Di tengah-tengah sarapan kami, ia bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin sore. Dia bilang ia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaein dan gadis itu menerimanya. Ia berceloteh banyak tentang Jaein hingga membuat kami terlambat masuk kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahpun ia tak berhenti menyebut nama Jaein di celotehannya. Rasanya seperti aku bisa melihat hati berwarna _pink_ bertaburan di sekitar Jongin. Berlebihan?

* * *

><p>Enam tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Kini kami berdua sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Jongin mengambil jurusan <em>dance<em> sedangkan aku kedokteran. Dan juga Jongin masih dengan Jaein –cinta pertamanya, meskipun mereka sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Banyak hal yang berubah selama enam tahun ini. Jongin semakin tampan –hampir semua mahasiswi di jurusan _dance_ menyukainya, tapi untunglah ia setia pada Jaein; dan hubungan kami juga semakin membaik. Kami semakin akrab hari demi hari. Bahkan aku menceritakan padanya tentang Yoonhee –pacarku. Hubungan kami sudah selayaknya seperti saudara. Kadang kami menggila bersama –lebih banyak Jongin tentunya, kadang bercanda bersama, dan berdebat bersama juga.

Dan ada satu pertanyaan Jongin yang belum kujawab selama ini. Aku berniat mengatakannya besok, di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh dua.

"Jongin, kau ada waktu besok?"

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Besok kan hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tidak berkencan dengan Jaein, kan?"

"Jaein sedang kuliah di Jepang, _hyung_. Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengannya besok. Memangnya mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Siapa tahu saja Jaein rela pulang demi merayakan ulang tahunmu. Ini rahasia. Kau akan tahu besok."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, menuruti ucapanku.

* * *

><p>"Taman bermain?" tanya Jongin di depan pintu masuk Lotte World. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya. "<em>Hyung<em>, kita bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kita belum pernah kesini kan saat kita masih anak-anak? Sekarang saatnya kita melakukannya. Biasanya saat seorang anak ulang tahun, orangtua mereka akan membawanya kesini. Karena ayah dan ibu tak ada disini, aku yang akan menjadi orangtuamu disini. Ayo! Kau mau naik apa?" Jelasku sambil menyeret Jongin masuk.

"Astaga, _hyung_, ini memalukan." Protesnya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak kugandeng.

Entah sudah tak terhitung berapa wahana yang sudah kami coba. _Roller coaster_ –yang membuat kami berdua kehabisan suara karenanya, komedi putar –Jongin menolak pada awalnya, tapi aku menyeretnya, rumah hantu –Jongin bilang aku mirip _Toshio_ disana, dan banyak wahana lain yang tak kuketahui namanya.

Udara dingin bulan Januari dan rasa lelah kami mengitari Lotte World membuatku mengajak Jongin beristirahat di salah satu restoran disana. Lagipula ini juga sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Kami memilih meja di dekat jendela –Jongin yang memilih lebih tepatnya.

"Jongin, aku ke toilet sebentar, kau pesan saja dulu, aku menyusul nanti."

"Baiklah, _hyung_."

Aku berjalan ke arah toilet dan menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Aku membelokkan diri ke dapur restoran. Mengambil sesuatu yang sudah kupersiapkan. Lengkap dengan topi kerucut warna-warni di kepala, aku membawa sebuah kue tart cokelat ke meja di samping jendela dengan hati-hati. Jongin masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya –sudah pasti tengah berkirim pesan dengan Jaein.

Aku memanggilnya ketika aku sudah di samping meja. "Jongin."

Jongin menoleh menatapku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, entah karena kejutan ini atau kerena topi bodoh yang kukenakan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jongin, adik kecilku." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia hempaskan ponselnya begitu saja di meja. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap meluncur turun kapan saja. Dan benar saja, kurang dari sepuluh detik air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"YA! Kenapa malah menangis? Tiup lilinnya, kuenya berat, Jongin. Dan aku malu lama-lama memakai topi bodoh ini." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit sebal. Beberapa orang yang tengah menyantap makan siang mereka tengah menatap kami. Aku kikuk dibuatnya.

"Jangan mengomel, _hyung_. Ini hari ulang tahunku." Balasnya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Maaf," ucapku lirih.

"Tak apa, _hyung_." Dan dengan itu, Jongin meniup beberapa lilin kecil di kue tart yang kupegang.

Aku meletakkan kue tart itu di meja, kemudian duduk setelahnya, diikuti oleh Jongin. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca meskipun air matanya sudah tak menetes lagi.

"Jongin," ia hanya mendonggak menatapku tanpa membalas panggilanku. "Kau ingat pertanyaan yang pernah kau tanyakan dulu padaku tapi belum kujawab?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau pernah bertanya apa aku juga membencimu, kan? Kau ingat?" kali ini Jongin mengangguk. "Maaf aku menggantungkan pertanyaanmu. Jawabanku adalah tidak, Jongin. Kau mungkin tidak mempercayainya. Kita bahkan tak seperti saudara saat kita kecil. Aku senang jika ayah lebih memperhatikanku, aku bahagia jika ayah membelikanku robot baru, aku bahkan akan melompat girang jika ayah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Tapi, itu semua hanyalah keegoisan anak lima tahun. Aku tak pernah sekalipun membencimu, atau juga menyalahkanmu atas kematian ibu. Aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Aku kakakmu, dan seharusnya aku melindungi dan menyanyangimu. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku bukan kakak yang baik, kan?"

Jongin menggeleng tak bersuara. Ia tengah terisak di bangkunya.

"Terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia ini, Jongin. Terima kasih sudah menjadi adik laki-lakiku. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku sebagai kakakmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan dirinya ke arahku. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya dan memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku, menerimaku, dan tidak menolak kehadiranku saat yang lain tak mengharapkanku."

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Aku merasakan ada lelehan bening di pipiku. Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah.

"_Hyung_, kau jelek jika menangis begitu." Ejek Jongin sambil menunjuk wajahku dan tertawa pelan.

"YA! Jongin!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan membentakku, _hyung_. Ini hari ulang tahunku." Jongin mencolek pinggir kue tart dan mengoleskannya di pipiku. "Itu sebagai hukuman karena membentakku. Tidak boleh membalas. Ingat! Ini hari ulang tahunku." Jelasnya sambil tertawa lebar atas kemenangannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*****END*****

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start new. –Sammy Hagar**_

_**The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance. –Brian Tracy**_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Happy birthday, Kim Jongin =)) Best wishes for you^^ May God bless you and your dreams come true. Thank you for being born, Jongin. Without you, there won't be Kai, EXO's dancer. I gave you nothing but wishes and this fanfic. Have a great birthday, Jonginnie~

Yuki nggak tahu nulis apa ini . Sebenernya pengen bikin genre brothership plus fluff tapi setelah Yuki baca nggak dapet feelnya. Duuuuh maaf. Yuki cuma iseng nulis ini xD

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca FF absurb/? ini...


End file.
